This invention relates generally to the treatment of hazardous, toxic and infectuous wastes and more particularly to the method and apparatus for incinerating hazardous, toxic or infectuous wastes and cleaning the off gases therefrom without producing any secondary liquid waste.
Hazardous, toxic and infectuous materials are frequently incinerated for disposal. The off gases from the incineration process must, however, be treated to clean the gases and remove any hazardous residues therefrom as well as any other pollutants. Heretofore, the off gases have typically been treated with a liquid in a scrubber with transfers the pollutants to the scrubbing liquid. The scrubbing liquid must then be properly disposed of or, in some cases, treated to concentrate same so that the remaining residue is in a thickened slurry which must then be disposed. As a result these prior art systems have typically been complicated primarily because of the liquid disposal problem associated with these systems.